AUTHOR WHO?
by dinoton101
Summary: Fallowing the Adventures of a mad man in his time machine.
1. prolog part one

**AUTHOR WHO?**

 **I do not own ,Or anything in this story**

 **Prologe.**

 **In New York 1963 the lightss of a small book store was on,as a man who look kind of like Drown was locking up his small store that read ARDIST he turn around to make sure no one was a small robot like thing came on and came out of the shadows and started to speck.**

 **"** _THIS IS NOT THE DR!WHO IS HE!"_ **The Robot ask as the man pull something out of his lab caot that look at the he scan all of the robots with then Smiled.**

 **"Well what do we have you finlley found me have you?"He ask as the robots known as the Darlkas began to speck.**

"YOU ARE NOT THE DR?WHO ARE YOU?" **It ask as the man jump up in the air and landed on the Darlkas and began to open up the shells of the Darlkas and began to kill them one by one,but he left one of them alive.**

 _"WHO...ARE YOU?"_ **It ask as the man man took the Darlak from it robot body and look it stack in the eye.**

 **"You want to know who I am Darlak.I am the one who they send when all the others think it to tuff.I am the one they send when there a good story.I am the one who writes all the stories of every Time want to know who I am.I am the Author!"He said as he killed the Darkla and he could hear the nosie of the Tardis was appaering And that was his cue to he unlock the book store door and made it vanshies.**


	2. prologe part two

**I DO NOT OWN DR WHO Or anything else in this storm that in story only my oc.**

 **The Author:"Well hellow everyone hope you like the any way I'm the Author glade to meet yes I am a Time like the with out the british me explain a few thing before the story startes about my past.I came from the Planet** **a For a long time I was the Chronicler for most of the Time Lords adventures and store them in the data basce on my then I grew boured of of just writing about all the adventres and grew bourd of my job on the planet so one night I snuk into where they grw the Tardises and stole the one I need...Well let just say as the Doctor she stole the Time I was in my first incarnastion so I kind of look like Dr Emet Brown from the movie Back to the Future movies.I was finllay going to have the adventures I all wrote about.I took my sonic Pen with me and enter the Tardis and left the pllanet and the first Planet I went to was a Planet call Earth where I was fallow it seem I was notise by a old rivil of had been rivil sent we was was the was his granddaugther who I belive went by the name of I made shure they did not see me when I landed I turn my Tardis in to a small use Book Store call Ardtis Book and say in the 1960s for a 't get me wrong Ii still wrote about the advrntures but I was going to have some of my own as soon I know no one had fallow me.**

 **So I look behide me and no one was it was to good to be true like in the prolog it seem soe Darlkas from the future had arive on the Planet and knew about the Doctor and when the ask me who I was.I knew I could not give them my real name some I told them I was the the name check,but the I heard the nosie of the mine so I knew it was time to leave.I had leaded in what seem like the Midevil Luondon right at a exaucon of a Knight that went by the name of Sr seem he was charge for killing one of his fellows knights,but he keep saying how it some creaters of metael.I knew what was up and free the knight but something happen .What you might a mod of angery villgers began to chaces ran as fast as we could and made it to somewhere it was safe and the knight told me what happen and I knew what was here and I ask him to bring me to where this metale creator was that had killed his we they was still there it was army of Darlkas.I knew we was in trouble so I pull out my sonic pen scan them but made shure they could not hear it sound my sonic pen for this part long story short we killed I went back to my Tardis and I saw the Knight had nothing left and ask if he wanted to jion said yeas and where we ended up next I could not belive it. The Year was 1937 June 1 one day before a famus ploit would vanshies from the would you belive I know what happen to you see I meet Amelia Before she went off on own Adventure across the sea and was invited to come with her on her flight so I went her and her navigator Fred I belive his name was was set to go. I knew I could do nothing I knew this was set a set Time Line,but then something hite me what if the reason she vanshies was.I knew what I had to do,but something else happen on June 2 We crash landed on a small island where I raninto a new enmey one I will never for name was The was a Time Lady it seem that was in exille from Gallfreya for tell to must of the furture to the people of do I know this I was there when they cast her off the planet.I knew where this was smiled at me when she saw me,but then it turn to a frunded and she slap me. She then call on her slave she had on this Island and took use prisner she put me and Michels,and Amelia in a differnt later that night came to me well I was thinking of a plan to get out of the told me that I should of said something but what could I say she brock the law by tell the future to the people of when I mean telling the future they would pay her not what I and the rest did it for the was planing something what I did not told me she was going to injoy wacthing me was about to kill me when something happen I was save by was the Doctor it seem a future Doctor I think the 11 I'm not for sure all I know that he act like a then defeated the Oracle and got in the Doctor Tardis and I saw a sa look on his face I knew something must be up,but I did not took me and the rest back to my Tardis with for some reason had treavl to antther small island and we said good bye to the Doctor.I then ask Amelia if she want to travel with said yes and we left.**

 **Many years later She and Michles left and I took them both back to the Midevil times Where they stayed and I had anthner run in with the Oracle who stabe me and left me to die but as you know a Time Lord has a way to chet Death and I took my new from with I belive look kind of like Mark Hamill. Well I was in this from I went to 1966 and ment a young Tecthers assistant I belive you know him as George Lucas.I took him to a galxay far far he meet many creators like the Wokies,Driods,and many other we was there we ran into some trouble with a Dark Lord that called hiself and him fought and took off my then did this to a young man name Luke Skywalker and he told him that he was his a Time Llord I could grow my hand back but not would never forget this and anther thing that happen to see we went back in time and was change by a big boulder after I kind of took a ideal from a otehr thing happen I think you get you the truth I think George rember a little to must seeing he made a movie out of it,and left me out of it.**

 **He later told me that he had to leave and could not travel with me no I not before Ii took one last trip my sllf back to that Galaxy Far far found my self in the Clone Wars and was killed by Darth Sidus.**

 **But I regenadied again and this from look like John Schneider and I still treavl throw that same galaxy and saw many thing and even took a new compain with was a female jedi name Pleryp traevl far and wind and even meet up with anthor ship called the USS I ran into a being known as the Q.I did not know what to think about this first I thought he was just anther Time Lord but I was wrong this meeting would change my life foreever.**

 **I said goodbye to my compaon and treavel a little back in Time and went to the Planet I ran into a youg Vulcan name seem to be part human and saw he was being bullied I was going to say something but I did not have to and ran into a female one name Lang who somehow know of the Time Lord and had a history with she became my new her I treavl back to Earth in the year 1962 and meet a man name Gene Roddenberry he took a real intress in my Vulcon freind so he came with us and took him to see the future and he love it so must he wrote down everything he saw and that would be in the year 1964 beknown at first as Wagon Train to the Stars but Later it would be known as Star Trek.**

 **Later I meet up with the Oracle again in the Midevil times and we took everything I had but I killed her,but I came with a prices Lang was kiled and I use up to must enery and it killed me and I took my Next from.**

 **I know you might make jockes about this just say I meet up with a rattle snake and after along pain and suffering it was I had a fest that came out of my I look like Chuck this point I had return to my home found out something was going on.I look around and saw a old emney had fallow by an old emeiy who somehow found out about my name was Darth see when I was treavling throw the Star Wars Galaxy I had a run in with him and defeated him and now he foud me.I tryed to fight him but he was to much but witht he help of Draakon Brother I was able to defeat left my planet again and this time went to the time 1890 in the town of** **Whitby** **and meet a man known as Bram Stoker where weil I was there i ran into we killed them and later I found out he wrote aboutit and rename me.**

 **Later I meet a woman name Marry Shelly and you see at the time I thought I could do anything and beought this dead body to life and you see something happen and brock lose after this Ii made shure that she forgot everything,but I gest she still kind of rember about it seeing the book she base on the Dream she had.**

 **Later I meet a person name may know him as Billy the treavl with me for a while until he had to leave and later was I was also shot and killed.**

 **And again I took a new from and this time I look I think his name is Johnny stay mostly in the time of the Pirates and meet up with a Pirate known as Captain Black Beard and had many battles with him. Iit was fun until I ran into the Darklas once again and was taken prisner and meet back up with the her new from I should of know,but she smiled and walk over to me and throw me into a Cell where I meet up with a man name funny thing we look got out and I once again fought againt the Oracle and left this I meet up with a young woman name Jane Storm and she became me compain and I took her everwhere but she was killed by the I was killed**

 **My next from look like the guy from I look like a Eddie McClintock .**

 **Now as I'm in my new from by the way this time I look like** _ **Harrison Ford**_ **.I have desided to finlly go home I can't want to see my freinds and family again...No what this Gallifrey where is it?What happen.? "I said as I was a Blue Polise Box and a light coming from it.**

 **"Doctor what did you do?"I ask as I look where the Planet once was..I knew this may had been the only way to win the Time War but look at the I hope you know what your doing."I tought as I went off and a light came my targets as I took anghter from.**


	3. Chapter 1 Jade Davies

**I DO NOT OWN DR anything that I put in her.**

 **AUTHOR WHO?**

 **CHAPTER ONE JADE DAVIES**

In a small store in down town Manhatten a 19 year old with blound heir and gray eyes was setting behind the conner bourd to was wishing that something would happen just once in her was the same for would go to school hang out with her freinds,then after school she would come to work,then go her life was anyway this girl wanted to get out and do going an avdnutre ,or girl just look at the news papter in her hands as she read a arictle about a waird blue box that had appaer from out of no how a man had same Loundon from some alein she would belive that,but little does she know that her life is about to change for ever.

"Jade what are you doing?"Ask a big middle age man who hair was starting to turn gray.

"Just reading there no one comeing to day."She said as the man just look at her.

"Jade."He said as he look at her and the door and saw it was already was waird it was only 4:00 in the afternoon.

Jade want to know what was going on to so she took a look outside and what she saw that the wind was blowing every hard and it almost pull her out if it not been for her she saw it a big black could of dust started to tear throw everything Jade boss Ben had told Jade to take she did ,but something was not started to hear something else but it was from the inside of the shop was going to get up but her boss made her stay down.

She did not know what to a anther man step into the had a leaver jacket on and kind of look like Steve just look at Jade and Ben and even saying a world he swing up the door and ran right up to the dust clound and pulled out a sonic Pen and somehow stop the clound to reval it was nothing more then gaint gaint red eyes and gaint layzer guns that came from it arms.

"Well it been a long time Darkon how about you come out of that robot and fight me like a man all ready."Said the man in a britsh attcsent.

"Well I see I drew you out Author."He said a a man with sith amor jump out of the robot and pulled out a lightsaber."It been a long time Author.I see you took a new saddy this will be your last."He said as he charge at the Author.

"Not if I can help it."He said as he got out of the way and use his Sonic Pen to make the light saber shut down.

"Well you up to your same old trinks aren't we.I have knews for you that want work this time."He said as he started to use lighting on the Author but the Author was tuching rubber at the time so it did not do mush.

Mind while back in the store Jade was wandering what was going on so she rush out there to see to see the Sith Warrior and the mad man fighting she did not know what to do as she wacth the Author almost get hite by a large car that Drakon throw using the force.

"I think you miss Drakon."He said as Drakon rage was building up.

"You should of die with the rest you your race Time Lord."He said as he throw is light saber at teh Author but mis.

"You know what you have a very bad thing Ii don't"He said as he caought the light saber that Drakon throw again and jump in and rush over to Drakon and cut his arms and legs off and throw him back into the Drakon driods flow off the ship.

"This is why I don't go to that galaxiy anymore."He thought as he walk back into book store. and went up to Ben and Jade.

"Are you two okay?"He ask helping them get up.

"Yes..what just happen,and was that a light saber you just use?"Sshe ask the Author just look in his hand and saw the lightsaber in said."Yes acrose it see this was a new Star Wars movie we was filming."He said.

Ben belive in him ,but Jade did not she knew he was not telling the Author was about to leave when but Jade stop him.

"Why are you really here and who was that and who are you?"She ask.

"Like I told you we where filming a new Star Warsd movie,and that was the new Villian Ddarth Drakon a evil lord of the sith,and I am the Author."He said with a smile and was about to leave.

"Author Who?"She ask.

"Just the Author."He said as he started to walk off into the back of the shop.

Jade still was not convise about this so she fallow him and saw what to look like a small book store.

"What is this?"Jade ask her self as the Book store started to disapper."I knew was no new Star Wars or what was he?"She thought as Ben had go to the back room and saw Jade was looking out of the window.

"Jade what are you doing?"He ask her.

"Just see that guy off.I just want to know who he is don't you?"He ask as Ben rolled his eyes.

"Jade just forget it.I have a fell you are not going to see that guy again so leave it as it is."Said Ben as Jade had a sad look on her face but she did what she was told anf got back to work.

The next day was just like any other got up,got dress ,she ate and then went to work ,she work hard,and then went home eat and went back to sleep not know what was above the planet right a war was going a small book store and a flet of Star Destoryers.

 **In the Book Store.**

" did they get here?I wander if the Doctor had this must trouble?"He ask his self as he made the Tardis appaer on one of the Star Destorys.

He notices alot of things ,the one thing he saw was a rebuilt Darth Drakon and boy did he look but the other thing he saw who the had allie his self was one of his oldest menies the one he use to be married to.A Time Lady that went by the name The Oracle(She look like the Rose Arianna McGowan)

"Oh great I thought I was done with you."Said the Author.

"Well sorry to distapoint you sweatie but you will never be rid of me you know Drakon as I told would be here."Sshe said holding on to Ddrakon arm.

"Good now Author it time for die."He said as the Author just smik.

"You know if you kill me I will just take a new face."Hhe said as Drakon smile under his mouth.

"I am couting on that Author but you are alos the weakest at that pount so when you are regenating I am going to have you shot again in both will be no more froms for you my good Troopers aim at him now."He oder as the Storm Troopers did what they where told,but there was no thing they did not cout Aauthor still had the light saber that Drakon left Author pull it out and as the Strom Troopers fired at him and deflited all of the one that was not going to mis anyway.

He he charge at the Strom troopers and kill most of them and the charge at Drakon who had jump out of the ran to the espase flew all the way back to Earth.

"Man he got away but good thing I know where he going but frisrt,why are you here and what with you teaming up with him I thought you was beter then that...well you did sell me and and the Doctor out during the Time War."He said as the Oracle smile.

"Like I need a reason,but to see the death of millions of life pluse yours after what you did to me."Said the Oracle.

"What I did to still on reason Ii did not stand up for you when you was banish from Gallifrey you was trying to changes the past pluse selling infromion about the future they had no chosie.I want to do something but the Doctor told me to stay out of it."Said the Author.

"That why you two must the rest of the Time Lords."She said as a smirk on he face as she held out a gun and ponited at the Author and shot but mis."Drat I miss but this time I want my dear Author."She said but something happen that made her turn around as the Author snuke out of the ship and and got back in his Tardis.

"Now where was we?"She ask as she saw he was gone and saw him wave by to his Tardis vanshie.

 **Back on Earth.**

Jade was busy like always with her life but just like last time something happen.a pode crash landed right out side the store she went out side to saw it was some kind of craft.

"What is this?"Sshe ask as she walk slowy over to began to open reliveing he look hurt Jade did not know what to do.

"You Earth me."He said befor blacking out and druge his body into the store and call 911,but the Tardis apper before anyone could come.

"Well look like you got Drakon."Said The Author.

"Drakon?What kind of name is Drakon?"Ask Jade.

"It the name he game himself when he turn the way of the Sith."He said as he was about to pull some out of his jacket Jade stop him.

"Your going to kill him?"Sshe ask.

"What? I was just going to put handcuft on him until the cops get here my good girl."He said with a smile,and I belive need to get back to will be seeing you."He said and start to walk away.

"Wait Author where are you going?"She ask as the Author turn around and smile throught Time my good and space."

"What?"She ask.

"In my Tardis.I will be seeing you Jade Davies."He said as he walk into the Tardis and Vanshies like he was never really there.

Benn had herd it and ran as fast as he could but all he saw was Jade just stairing out the door at nothing.

 **Later that evening as Jade was walking home.**

She was attack this time it was not by Drakon or even by the Strom was by the Oracle.

"Well going somewhere my sweat girl?"She ask.

"Who are you?"Ask Jade as she was trying to get free.

"I am the one who know everything.I am the one who they ask all the questain to in ancet Gresaes Ii was known as the many times I help your planet but for a prise now where is the Author?'She ask as she held a knife to Jade neck.

"I don't know he just his small book store."She said as the Oracle just look at the Girl.

"Well then I gest I have to take you with me don't Author has a solf spots for pretty girls doesn't he."She said as she druge Jade to a small shiren like thing."Get in."She told her but Jade did not know what she was talking about.

"Get in what there nothing there?"She ask making the Oracle angery and slap Jade across the face.

I said get in or the next time it want be a slap to the face girl."She said as she pussh Jade in to the door to the little shrine and walk in.

"What is this place?"She ask.

"This is my Tardis."She said as Jade just look at The Oracle.

"I gest it a space ship of some kind?"She ask.

" set back ."She said as Jade did what she was told and took a set and the Oracle tied her up."Now try to be a good little girl as I try to get a hold of tmy sweat sweat Author."She said in a harsh vose.

"What it sound like you know each other."She said.

"Just shut up."Said the Oracle as the set her messge out and it came to the Author.

 **ON THE AUTHOR TARDIS.**

The Author had not made it out of the galaxy when he got the messgae

"What this.A tranmisson from Earth."He said as he played it.

"Author are you hearing me it me."She ask.

"What do you me gest for me to not going to happen anytime soon."He said as he was getting ready to leave.

"Oh and here I thought I could just call my ex and have a chat."She said with a smirk.

"Let me gest your sorry for trying to kill me again and you want do it where I heard that before?No wait it every time you your as worst as the Master."He said.

You will not dare compare me to that ideast of a and by the way.I have something you want to see."Said The Oracle as she pull Jade over to here.

"Jade!"He yelled.

Yes I have one of your presuse compains."She said smirk thinking the Author would come

"What do you thing that will get me to come.I just meet her?"He said.

 **"** So you would let her die my dear Author?"She ask.

"Do what ever you want with her.I don't care,but know this my Oracle if you do kill her I will make shure you never see the light of day ever again."?He said as he pull out his lightsaber and his sonic Pen.

"As you wish my sweat but know I must bide you a feirwell undtill meet time sweaty."

 **Tobeconied**

 **Author:"Oh great she took her there!"**  
 **In a galaxy far way.**

 **Luke:"Author your back just in time.**

 **Author:"Now not the time Ii here to save someone."**

 **Jade:"Where am I "**

 **Ahuthor Who? EP CHAPTER 2 Jade Davis part two Time Lord vs Sith Lords.**


	4. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY.**

 **Chapter two Ep 2-Jade Davies -STime Lord vs Sith Lord.**

 **Last Time On Author Who?**

 **Drakon:'I am couting on it my good Author now Sstorm Troopers attack!"**

 **Oracle:"'My good Author you want her to die?"**  
 **This Time On Author Who?**

The Author

 **Somewhere deep in space in a galaxy far far Tardis of the Oracle was coming up on what seem to look like a small moon but as it got closer you could see it was no moon it was a battle staseon.**

The Oracle contated to crew to let her in into this new battle she was meet by one of the most evilest,vilest,sith of them all the one that took the Author was Vader.

" _I see your trip was good?"_ "He ask.

"Yes ,but I need you to take your stromtroopers and take my prisner to the prison cells."She said as Vader look at the blound girl that was tied up and he oder his men to take her away.

" _Now Miss Oracle you can help us with our little probmle."Hhe said as the Oracle smile._

"What is the probmle.I thought you and your Empire had everything undercontrole ather your run in with my Ex Husband."She said.

" _No it seem we have rebles are getting stronger,and from our spies have told use they are planing something big."_ He said as Jade was trying to break free from the Sstormtroopers but was knock out by one and they caried her away.

"I see then you want me to tell you what will then you can pay me later."She said and she close her eyes." **I see you the rebles coming in to destoy the Death Star.I see you fighting your son once again.I also..no it can't be."** She said as Vader ask.

" _What is it what do you see?"Vader ask._

" **I see I was right to come hold Jade Davis seem the Author will come and one of us will die here."She said as Vader smiled under his mask.**

" _The Emerper will be please to hear this my sweat Oracle.I has a room poraird for you before you got here go and rest we had alot to do before the Empireor arives."He said as the Oraucle went to her room and shut the door._

 **Mindwhile out in space the Author Tardis was still tracking where the Oracle had taken off to and findely got a unknown to him it was not the signal he was looking was lead to palasue of Jabba the he saw who was in frount of the palause.**

"Whar ware they doing here?"He ask his self as one of the droides turn around and saw who it small driod started to annoryed by the smaller one.

"What is it 't you see I'm busy right now."Said the yellow taller one as the small on start to beep again."Arto what do you mean the Author is here you know he said he was not go to come back here what happen to him last time."He said as he turn around and saw the Aauthor was smiling and ran up to them.

"CP3O,Arto!"He yelled as Arto and CP walk up to him.

"What are you doing here Master Author I thought you said you was never going to come here again?"Ask CP.

"I had no chose an old enemy has kidnapp a girl and brought her here to this why are you here,and where is every one else?"He ask as The Author just look around.

"It a long story but hey maybe you can help us out Master Author."He said as The AUthor just look at them.

"What do you need?Will it take still have to find that girl."Ask the Author as the Arto started to beep.

"So Han was taken by Bubufeft after your fight with...no wait what happen to you you don't look like your self?"He ask.

"Long storty CP I died alot."Said The Author."Now tell me what your plan."

CP3O told tHE aUTHOR HIS PLAN AND THEY KNOCK ON THE DOOR.

"Is anyone one home?"Ask the Author but nothing came out as CP30 look around for some kind of signaling he knock again.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone go back and tell Master the Driod as the Author pulled out his sonic Pen and tryedc to open the door with it but no luck.

Then a small hatch in the middle of the door opened and a spidery mechanical arem ,with a large elecronic eyeball on the end ,pop out and inpects the man and the two driods.

"Tee Chuta hhat ydd!"It said as the Author just look at it.

"Goodness gracious me!"Said CP30 as he pointed at The Author and his self and Aartoo.

"Artoo Detoowha bo Seethreepiowha ey toota odd mischka Jabba du Hutt. And our Freind here too."He said as the eye look from one robot to the other and the Time Lord .The hatch slams shut. Artoo beeps his concern.

The Aauthor then turn to the two driods who look like they where fighting.

"I don't think they are going to let us in,Author ,Artoo we better go."He sa as Artoo his reluctance as Threepio turns to leave.

The Author was about to go when he saw the massive door started to rise with a horrific metallic SCREECH. The robots turn back and face an endless black cavity. The droids look at one another, afraid to the Aauthor was about to take his frist step in.

As Artoo started forward into the 30 rush after them .Aand the door lower noisily behind them.

"I have a bad feeling about this."Said the Author as they walk down the made CP30 very nervuse.

"Artoo, Author wait!You two ,I really don't think we should rush into all this."He said as the Author pulled back out his sonic as Artoo continuues done the corridor,with the Aauthor and CP30 fallowing."You two wait wait for me."He they enter into the main hall way into Jabba's palacce.

The door slams shut with a loud crash that echoes throughout the dark passageway. The frightened robots and the Time Lord are met by two giant, green GAMORREAN GUARDS, who fall in behind glances quickly back at the two lumbering brutes, then back to Artoo. One guard grunts an order. Artoo beeps nervously.

"Just you deliver Master Luke's message and get us out of here. Oh my! Oh! Oh, no."He said as he saw walking toward them out of the darkness is Bib Fortuna,a humanlike alien with long tentacles protruding from his skull.

"Why are you here?!"He ask.

"Oh my freind me and my freinds here have a very inportant message to your master Jabba the Hutt."Said the Author.

Artoo lets out a series of quick beeps.

"...And a gife."He said as he was thinking for a moment,then to Artoo."Gift, what gift.

Bib shakes his head ngatively.

"Yes a quite right we have a gift for your Master Jabba but it only to be given to Jabba himself so can we go see your master?"Ask the Author.

Bib thinks about this for a moment.

"I so sorry .My Freind can be stubborn both of them are.

Bib gestures for all three of them to fallow.

"That seem to work."The Aauthor told Artoo who beep agreeding with the Author.

"Come on"He said as The Author and the two droids fallow the tall,tentacled alien into the darkness, trailed by the two guards.

"Author ,Artoo I have a bad feeling about this."Said CP30 as the enter the throone room of Jabba.

"So I see alot has changes sent I last came here."Thought the Author as he saw the room was filled with the vilest, most grotesque CREATURES ever conceived in the universe. Artoo and Threepio seem very small as they pause in the doorway to the dimly lit chamber. Light shafts partially illuminate the drunken courtiers as Bib Fortuna crosses the room to the platform upon which rests the leader of this nauseating crowd: JABBA THE HUTT. The monarch of the galactic underworld is a repulsive blob of bloated fat with a maniacal grin. Chained to the horrible creature is the beautiful alien female dancer named OOLA. At the foot of the dais sits an obnoxious birdlike creature, SALACIOUS CRUMB. Bib whispers something in the slobbering degenerate's ear. Jabba laughs horribly, at the two terrified droids before him. Threepio bows politely. "Well Jabba it good to see you again."Said The Author.

"Author..."Said Jabba and then he began to lacght."You should have not come here."Said the Hutt as he ate what look to be a worm like thing.

"Yes.I belive you have a freind of mine that I need back and by the oder of the Shadow Proclamation I oder you to give him to use now."He said.

"Haha ha!The Shadow Proclamtion they have no controll here Time plan this messges for me for I will make shure this is your last body you take."Said Jabba as Artoo started to play the messge.

Artoo whistles, and a beam of light projects from his domed head, creating a hologram of LUKE on the floor. The image grows to over ten feet tall, and the young Jedi towers over the space gangsters.

" **Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life.**

Jabba and the crowd began to laughs.

 **With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these two droids.**

CP30 was to startled by the announement and so was the Author

"What did he say?"Ask CP30.

"That what Artto meant by gift.I hope Luke knows what he doing."Said Author to him self.

 **"... Both are hardworking and will serve you well.** ""Said Luke as his hologram disappears.

Jabba laughs while while Bib speaks to him in Huttese.

"So what is it Jabba do we have a deal?"Ask the Author.

"There will be no bargain."Said Jabba as the Aauthior look like he wanted to kill Jabba.

"We're doom!"He yelled.

"I will not give up my favorite decoration.I like Captain Solo where he is."Ssaid Jabba.

Jabba laughs hideously and looks toward an alcove beside the throne. Hanging high, flat against the wall, exactly as we saw him last, is a carbonized HAN SOLO.

"You know this is wrong Jabba and you know it."Said the Author as Jabba just smrik at the Author.

"Like I care take the Time Lord and and his two driods."Hhe odered.

One of Jabba's Gamorrean guards marches Artoo and Threepio and the Author down a dank, shadowy passageway lined with holding cells. The cries of unspeakable creatures bounce off the cold stone walls. Occasionally a repulsive arm or tentacle grabs through the bars at the hapless droids. Artoo beeps pitifully.

"I know Artoo we will get out."Hhe said as CP30 look very wardrried.

"What could possibly have come over Master Luke. Is it something I did? He never expressed any unhappiness with my work. Oh! Oh! Hold it! Ohh!"He yelled as The guards took the Author into a septerat the Author pulled out his lightsaber and killed the gaurd by cutting his head off. and he rush out of found himself stop a anthor was about to kill this one when the guard stop him.

"Stop there now!"Said the guard.

"That vose."Said the Author."I know I heard that vose from some where."

"Stop Lando it Author!"Yelled the Aauthor but it look like the guard did not belive in him.

"A likely story the Author look like Luke now get going!"He yelled.

"I'll prove it .The Falcon was your before Han won it from was the reason Han is frozon right now,and when you was a kid..."Said Author.

"You said you would never meaten about that again...Author it is you.I see Luke got you in this plan."He said.

"No CP30 talk me into anyway.I need to get out of here.I can save Han."He said.

"You see Author a plan is already put in if you want out I can sneak you out."Said Lando.

"No I'll wait try to get me in with Jabba Lando."Said Author.

"I'll try he has been looking for a new sernt."He said as the Author nodded knowing what Lando he went and found Bib and killed became Jabba servet.

 **Mindwhile back on the 2nd Death Star.**

Jade was in her prezion cell couting the they was not going by that was about to get angery when she saw someone comeing to the cell was a open the door and began to speek.

"Lord Vadar has told me to tell you he expect you at dinner."Said The Strom Trooper.

"So I'm a gest now?"She ask."You can tell your dark lord I refuse to come."She said as the Storm Trooper look annoryed.

"That was not a was an start come with me."He said as he grabe Jade wrest and almost had to drag her to the dinning hall.

 **With Vader.**

Vadar had felt a disturbance in the force.

"So the Time Lord is seem the Oracle did well."He thought as he got up and smiled under his he walk to the Dinning Hall and state done in the the Storm Trooper just brought Jade in and sat her down.

Jade just look at the half man half robot in was everything like the Movie said he did not know what to know if she tryed to exstape nothing good would come of she us sat there in fear.

Vader noties this."No need to be scared of can be freindes or we can be emenyes."He said as Jade was about to say something when the Orale came out.

"I see you came after all."She said with a smrik.

"It not like I had a chose,what is it what you two want anyway?"Ask Jade trying to stall for time.

"What does anyone want my dear child but revgre on the Author and your going to help must care for you alot."Said The Oraule.

"I just meet just kid nap me for no now I am setting on a fincaional ship that was in Star Wars."Said Jade.

"Star Wars?"Ask Vader but put that off."Now child tell me about your self."Said Vadar.

"Why should I your a neven cut off your own son hand."She yelled.

"I see you heard about had to be was in my girl you have one of two chose.1 you will tell use everything we need to know and the next one we will travel to you galaxy and bestory your home planet."He said as he could see the fear in Jade eyes.

 **MINDWHILE BACK AT JABBA PALAUSE**

The court of Jabba the Hutt is in the midst of a drunken, raucous party. Sloppy, smelly monsters cheer and make rude noises as Oola and a fat female dancer perform in front of Jabba's throne.

The Author was right at Jabba side as Jjabba leers at the dancers and with a lustful gleam in his eye beckons Oola to come and sit with him. She stops dancing and backs away, shaking her head. Jabba gets angry and points to a spot next to him.

The Author was about to throw up."Da Eitha! "He said to her as the lovely alien shakes her head again and screams.

"Na Chuba negatorie Na! Na! Natoota..."Sshe yelled as Jabba get furious and pulles her tward him,tugging on the chain.

"Boscka!"He yelled as he pushes a button and, before the dancer can flee, a trap door in the floor springs open and swallows her up. As the door snaps shut, a muffled growl is followed by a hideous scream. Jabba and his monstrous friends laugh hysterically and several revelers hurry over to watch her fate through a grate. The Author just wacth as this happen and could not do anything about it.

As a sith had come in Author know who it was it was Drakon."Get just what I need him again."He thought as he walk over to on of the pig guardes.

Threepio cringes and glances wistfully at the carbonite form of Han Solo, but is immediately distracted by a gunshot offscreen.ÊAn unnatural quiet sweeps the boisterous gathering. On the far side of the room, the crush of debauchers moves aside to allow the approach of two guards followed by BOUSHH, an oddly cloaked bounty hunter, leading his captive, Han Solo's copilot, CHEWBACCA THE WOOKIEE.

"So they got Chewbacca."Hhe thought."Or this could be part of the plan."He thought at he took his place next to his disgusting master, and whispers into his ear, pointing at Chewbacca and the bounty hunter. Jabba listens intently, then the bounty hunter bows before the gangster and speaks a greeting in a strange, electronically processed tongue

"I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee."It said.

"Oh no! Chewbacca!"He thought.

"At last we have the mighty Chewbacca."Hhe said.

Jabba lets out a loud, long, blood-curdling laugh and turns to Threepio, waving him closer. The reluctant droid obeys. Bbut found Jabba could understand what the Boutny hutter was saying.

"I bid you well and I will gladly pay you the reward of twenty-five thousand."Said Jabba as the Author just rolled his eyes.

"I want fifty less."It said as Jabba immediatey flow into a rage,knocking the goden droid and the Aauthor off of there raised throne into a clattering heap on the floor. Boushh adjusts his weapon as Jabba The Aauthor and CP30 struggles back onto the throne.

"I should I pay you fify thousand!"He ask as the bounty hunter holds up a small silver ball in his hand. Threepio looks at it, then looks at Jabba, then back to the bounty hunter. The droid is very nervous and Jabba is getting very impatient.

''That a thermal detonator."Thought the Author as the guards instantly back away, as do most of the other monsters in the room. Jabba stares at the silver ball, which begins to glow in the bounty hunter's hand. The room has fallen into a tense hush. Jabba stares at the bounty hunter malevolently until a sly grin creeps across his vast mouth and he begins to laugh.

"That could of got us all killed who is this guy?"Thought the Author as he look and saw Jabba was laughing.

"This bounty hunnter is my kind of and inentive."He said."I will offer you the sum of I suggest you take it."He said as the Author and the othere study the and wait for his reaction. Boushh releases a switch on the thermal detonator and it goes dead.

"Fine I agree with the turns."Said Boushh as the raucous crowd of monsters erupts in a symphony of cheers and applause as the party returns to its full noisy pitch. Chewbacca growls. As he is led away we spot LANDO CALRISSIAN,disguised as a skiff guard in a partial face mask. The band starts up and dancing girls take the center of the floor, to the hoots of the loudly appreciative creatures. Boushh leans against a column with gunfighter cool and surveys the scene, his gaze stopping only when it connects with a glare from across the room. Boba Fett is watching him. Boushh shifts slightly, cradling his weapon lovingly. Boba Fett shifts with equally ominous arrogance.

 **Outside.**

Later that Author had made it out of the palause and went to look for Luke was half way back to his ship when the Author ran into someone.

It was Drakon.

"Well I see you did come after all."Ssaid the Sith Lord.

"Oh great I don't have time for this."Said The Author he said as he tryed to get past him as the Sith Lord keep blocking his way as the Aauthor pull out his light saber.

"I see you still have my light saber you took from me."Hhe said as he pull out is new on and charge at the Author but he Author then throw his and hite Drakon across his back making Drakon yell in pain and The Author caought his light saber and charge at Drakon who was now on the ground.

"Drakon now why did you attack me?Wwho are you working for?"He ask.

"Why should I tell you Time all you was a cowrd in the Time War!"He said as he waas starting to get up.

"I was not.I fought dearing the Time War.I save many lifte,I was just fought againt them off world I took care of the real theart at that time."He said.

"But you could have stop your people from dying just like me and your care only for your own skin now I goning to finshes you."He said as he got back up and was about to shock the Author but was stop by anther light both look and saw a guy in black and look like he had a robot hand.

"You!"Said Drakon as The Author smile.

"Author your back just in time."Said Luke as the Author smirk.

 **Next time on Author Who?**

 **Author:"What no it insposbel your aspost to be dead."**

 **Luke:"Author what are those."**

 _ **Ben:"You have a sister."**_

 _ **Figer:"**_ _Author!..."_

 **Jade:"You want get away with this."**

 **Chapter ep 3 Jade Davise Time Lords vs Sith Lords Part 3**


End file.
